


Not an orgy

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Foursome, Incest, Intersex, Intersex Loki, M/M, Orgy, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, not technically underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: Thor's not jealous. Nope. Nu uh.





	Not an orgy

After watching his brother receive the smack-down of a lifetime, the last place that Loki had expected to see him was _here_. Oh well, he shouldn’t have been all-too surprised that the Grandmaster had invited Thor to one of his little ‘pleasure-parties’ (the man had thought that the word ‘orgy’ made the whole affair sound like they were within a brothel, which they essentially were).

“Brother,” Thor growled at him. Thor was dressed in his custom gladiator attire, _Loki_ on the other hand currently embodied the phrase ‘less is more’, wearing nothing but the hair on his head and the cum trickling slowly from his dripping cunny out onto his thighs.

“Thor,” Loki nodded, acting aloof and unimpressed by Thor’s presence whilst secretly cowering on the inside. Before this, before Thor’s coronation, before, well, _everything_ (by a good deal, Loki thought, somewhat miffed), when they had been but boys new to the world of sexual forays, the two had spent a decade bedding one another. Loki thinks, in hindsight, that they’d been too young back then, too naïve. They’d almost recoupled, having slept together the night before Thor’s coronation, but… surely that wasn’t why his brother seemed so upset with him, Loki’s mind was just being its usual overly hopeful self. Loki had to be honest with himself, as the years drew on Thor gave less and less of a fuck about him. He suspected it would not be too long before Thor begun to admit it to himself, and then not even their ‘brotherhood’ would be enough to keep the pair together. No, Thor was more likely angry about his state of captivity, and that Loki had not done anything (that Thor knew of, nor would he admit to what he _had_ done) to remedy it.

“Lolo!” The Grandmaster called, his voice chipper, “C’mere, wouldja? I’d-huh-I’d, um, like you to-to meet someone!” Loki turned to walk towards the man, who was standing next to… The Collector, hmmm, interesting. Loki noticed his brother follow him angrily. Loki wasn’t all that surprised, Thor didn’t really know anyone here, and while his brother was usually outgoing and friendly, Loki could see how that might fail him here at an orgy he was forced to be a part of.

“Lolo! This, huh, this here is my brother, TanTan! Say hi, TanTan!”

“Loki…” Taneleer knelt down, taking the man’s hand and placing a kiss to it, never once breaking eye contact. He then looked behind Loki at Thor. “Ah, your Highnesses, what a pleasure! It… has… been… too long.”

“Indeed, Taneleer,” Loki nodded.

“You two uh, you two know each other?” The Grandmaster blinked, intrigued.

“My father sent me to retrieve a prized war possession which we had stored with him, The Crown of Surtur, half a millennium ago. It was a pleasant encounter, we had intimate relations for roughly a week,” Loki shrugged. Too bad Surtur stole his crown back, rendering Loki’s mission all but useless.

“Hmmm, interesting… so you’ve already tasted him?” The Grandmaster’s question was directed at his brother.

“Most parts,” Loki saw a hunger in Taneleer that he hadn’t seen even when they were intimate. Oh well, that made sense. He’d been too young to have _proper_ intimate relations with the man, but they’d done _other_ stuff. Years later, when _Thor_ ‘properly’ sampled Loki, he’d been able to use what he’d learnt from Taneleer then. “He was too young for intercourse, but we were able to do… other things.”

“Ahh, a pedophile,” Thor growled, startling Loki (but not the two Elders- well, at least not for as long), “How fitting for an Elder.”

“Half a millennium ago I was a good nine hundred years old. That’s hardly a child’s age,” Loki rolled his eyes, “And besides, it’s above the age of consent on Knowhere. And _you_ weren’t complaining when I used what I learned with him on you!”

“You-that-” Thor spluttered, turning red in both shame and anger.

“Yes, Thor, he’s why I knew how blowjobs worked,” Loki rolled his eyes at his brother impatiently. He has no idea why his brother is being such a child about this. He _never_ hid his conquests, **_ever_, **nor had he ever shied from talking about them- that included frigging _Svadilfari_!

An unreadable look crossed over Thor’s face. The look on the Granmaster’s face, however, was one of pure glee.

“Well, uh, since you two little lovebirds never got to go all the way, why don’t you do it now?” he slipped his hand around Thor’s waist, “Meanwhile, how about I take a tussle with, uh, with _your_, huh, brother?” he beamed.

Thor looked as though he were about to say no, so Loki answered for both of them, “Why, Grandmaster, that sounds like a _wonderful_ idea! Why not turn it into a four-way? I could suck your cock while my brother fucks you and your brother fucks me!”

“Splendid!” En beamed, “See, Kiki, _this_ is why I love you, my incorrigible little slut!” he smacked Loki’s left ass-cheek.

Thor let out a choked sound. Nobody called Loki a slut except for him! And how _dare_ that-that _fiend_ lay his hands on Loki’s perfectly slutty little arse!

But before Thor could protest, Loki had gotten onto his back on the floor, the Grandmaster on all fours, hovering over him. Taneleer hadn’t even checked to make sure that Loki was still open, simply plunging in with that feeble cock of his. Thor growled, getting behind the Grandmaster and spitting onto his fingers before shoving in two unrepentantly.

“Ooh, I like it rough, Sparkles,” The Grandmaster turned to face him, waggling his eyebrows at him.

Thor put two more in to silence him, before reaching for an outstretched vat of oil and generously lubing up his cock. If he couldn’t fuck Loki directly himself, at least he could fuck through to Loki.

He pounded into the Grandmaster’s surprisingly pert bottom savagely, allowing all of the rage that he’d accumulated since his arrival upon Sakaar to ooze out of him into this fuck.

This served to push the Grandmaster’s cock further into his choking brother’s mouth. He thought, absently, that he ought to slow his thrusts down to make it easier on Loki. No. If Loki was going to act like a whore, he was going to be treated like one. And besides, he was a god, he could easily go half an hour without air.

The Grandmaster reached down to grab Loki’s cock in his own mouth, bringing a finger to flick and prod and pinch and twist at Loki’s little clitty. Loki moaned around the man’s cock and writhed like a bitch in heat as Taneleer punched into his pussy.

Thor miraculously managed to pound into Gast even harder. Gast let out a soft noise and came down Loki’s throat. Thor was close himself, and the clenching of the man’s tight, tight walls around his cock weren’t helping.

Loki came next (both from vaginally and through his member), his walls fluttering softly yet firmly around Taneleer’s prick, drawing line after line of white liquid from the man, as he pulled out, squirting some atop of Loki’s lean hip line before drawing back and squirting the last ropes of his orgasm as he fucked into Loki’s abused clit causing the man to cry from overstimulation. Thor came in the Grandmaster’s arse.

They disassembled.

“Well,” the Grandmaster whistled, “I don’t know about you boys, but I think I’m done here for the night… Loki too,” he hummed, taking in the bedraggled state of his concubine/sugar-baby. “So, uh, we two are gonna retire for the night, but feel free to stay,” and with that, Thor watched as the Grandmaster whisked away his limping brother, noting the scratches on his buttocks where the Collector had clawed into it.

Days later, after they’d made their escape from Sakaar and saved Asgard, Thor took the time to remind Loki whom he belonged to. Then again. And again. And a few more times after that.

And again.

The End.

And once more before Thanos showed up!


End file.
